Gundam Wing Peotry Collection
by Essie Aster
Summary: Complete. Here is a collection of several of the poems I wrote about Gundam Wing. Pantoum, Vilanelle, Acrostic, Letter.
1. Reason and Tribute

Teachers really ought to learn when enough is enough. Three years ago my English teacher decided it would be a good idea to make us all write poetry. Not just one or two mind you. We had to write a friggin book. (exaggeration, but you know, it was really just too much) No I won't bore you with all of the poems since a majority of them suck. Here are the ones that are halfway decent. Amazingly enough, one of them was published in a Poetry.com anthology. Hehe, somehow they thought it had artistic value. :P If you've read my "Voices of the Soul" Fic then you know I went through a really pathetic Gundam Wing phase. These poems were written about 4 months later as a result of me being incredibly bored with the assignment. A tribute to my 10th grade English teacher, may all your classes be as boring as the one I sat through for a year!

-Essie


	2. A Hero Betrayed

"A Hero Betrayed"  
Villanelle  
  
1 He let himself fall, gave into the night  
2 For the life of his home he was willing to die  
3 A hero betrayed, unable to fight  
  
4 In shock the world stood, watching that light  
5 As it faded into darkness, only wondering why  
6 He let himself fall, gave into the night  
  
7 His friends understood, we all joined his plight  
8 As we waited and watched our deaths drawing nigh  
9 Heroes betrayed, unable to fight  
  
10 The pain as he fell from such great height  
11 A wrenching so strong as to make the soul cry  
12 As he let himself fall, gave into the night  
  
13 I work for the best with all my might  
14 I'll come back for him one day, my  
15 Hero bedrayed, unable to fight  
  
16 His actions I understand, he did what was right  
17 In peace can I rest, with him I can die  
18 Because he let himself fall, gave into the night  
19 A hero betrayed, unable to fight 


	3. Courage

"Courage"  
Acrostic  
  
Courageously he laid his heart  
open, sprawled upon the ground.  
Under orders, he gave his life, without  
reservations, for the joy that   
accompanies true peace. My  
gratitude is shown by my care. This is   
everything I can do for him. 


	4. The Downfall of a Queen

"The Downfall of a Queen"  
Pantoum  
  
1 Daughter of the Peacecraft name  
2 No blood as yet her hands have stained  
3 Of two to succeed only one fit to rule  
4 Ne're the knight of the family, covered by a mask  
  
5 No blood as yet her hands have stained  
6 An orphaned child revenge to seek  
7 A knight of the family, now hidden by a mask  
8 Seeks death to claim the final price  
  
9 An orphaned child revenge to seek  
10 Through anger for the kingdom's fall  
11 Seeks death to claim the final price  
12 The father's ideals no more upheld  
  
13 Of two to succeed now none fit to rule  
14 The father's ideals no more upheld  
15 For anger of the kingdom's fall  
16 Daughter of the Peacecraft name 


	5. Endless Waltz

"Endless Waltz"  
Acrostic  
  
Ending with a crushing blow,  
never thinking of the pain that lies beneath.  
Delivered from death to be thrown into tyranny,  
lied to, toyed with, completely forgotten.  
Even old allies can become an enemy in a  
surprise attack on Christmas Eve.  
Surrender is not in a soldier's vocabulary.  
Waiting can be done later.  
A lost warrior resurrected from his grave  
living now to save his home.  
Tomorrow he shall rest. He is  
Zechs Merquise. 


	6. Letter to a Friend

"Letter to a Friend"  
Letter  
  
Dear Deathscythe,  
Since the beginning you've been by my side  
in you all things can I confide.  
Through starry space, in deep blue sea  
we've flown for the freedom of the colony.  
Together in flight Shinigami we became  
for few defeats have marred your name.  
But now, my friend, the war is over,  
and now in peace shall we rest forever.  
A friend to the end  
-Duo Maxwell 


	7. For You With Love

"For You, With Love"  
Sonnet  
  
I have waited for you through long, lonely years,  
and now once again I've returned to your side.  
We grew together, we learned together, I've watched you hide your tears.  
Your mask has been revealed to me, you no longer have to hide.  
Let me stay by you, we'll fight this together.  
I do not agree with you, but I cannot fight you.  
Once this is over, there will be peace forever,  
the peace I have fought for and I know you have too.  
Your actions confuse me, yet all the same  
without you I am nothing, I owe you my life  
and it gives me great joy just to hear you say my name.  
Understand I don't mean to cause you more strife,  
because once the war has ended, once the weapons are gone  
together we can live in peace our whole lives long. 


	8. Closing Letter

Thank you for taking the time to read through my poetry. If you enjoyed these, I am compiling another collection of my best poems from 2002. These will not have an apparent theme but they are from a really boring English class. :D Hope to see you there.

-Essie


End file.
